


In My Defence...

by katling



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Imprisonment, M/M, but only briefly, but secretly is, finn is not impressed, it's all about the kiss anyway, just go with it, no I don't know where Poe was hiding that, or how he got to it, poe thinks he's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: Look, in Poe’s defence, he didn’t know about the wanted posters. But hey, it’s only a brief imprisonment and it all works out in the end…I was tired and cranky today so I found a prompt floating around in my writing folder and gave it to Poe and Finn. They had some fun with it.





	

“Well, this has gone horribly wrong.”

Finn looked over at Poe. They were chained to opposite walls of the same cell, their arms yanked high enough over their heads in a way that Finn knew was going to get painful sooner rather than later.

“You think?” he said with dry sarcasm.

“In my defence… the wanted posters were as much a surprise to me as they were to you.”

Poe looked rather sheepish and Finn felt his irritation start to fade. The pilot kind of had a point there. No one had known about the bounty posters the First Order had plastered everywhere or they probably wouldn’t have been sent on this mission. Unfortunately, the pictures used on the posters were very good and they hadn’t even thought about using a disguise hence their current residence in a cell, courtesy of one of the local crime lords who was eyeing off an unexpected payday.

“The amounts were pretty flattering, though.”

Finn gave Poe a look of exasperation. “Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

“A million for me and two million for you,” Poe said with a half-hearted grin. “You’ve got to admit that’s pretty impressive.”

“ _Poe_ ,” Finn said, his irritation starting to return. He grabbed hold of it to try and keep his fear under control. He absolutely did _not_ want to get anywhere near the First Order again. He knew what they’d do to him and just the thought of it terrified him more than he cared to admit. And frankly, the thought of what they’d do to Poe also terrified him, albeit in a different way. Not that he was going to admit that either right now.

Some of it must have shown on his face nonetheless because Poe’s expression softened. “It’s not going to happen, buddy. I promise.”

“We’re chained to the wall in a _cell_ ,” Finn snapped. “Exactly how were you planning to get us out of _this_?”

Just at that moment, the shackle around Poe’s left wrist snapped open. He grinned and transferred something from his still-shackled right hand to his left then he held it up. It was an electronic lockpick. 

“They should have searched us a bit better,” Poe said, his grin widening as he released his right hand then hurried over to Finn.

As soon as he was free, Finn reached over and grabbed the front of Poe’s shirt. He hauled him close and sort of mashed their mouths together in a graceless, clumsy kiss. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed that he’d made a mess of their first kiss before Poe cradled his face and took control of the kiss, gentling it and turning it into something unexpectedly hot.

Finn grunted when his back hit the wall but he didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around Poe’s waist and drag him in close as they continued to kiss. Poe whined when he experimented by nipping gently at the man’s bottom lip then Poe was pulling away. His eyes were full of lust and his lips were wet and swollen and Finn felt both full of wonder and smugly pleased that he was the one who’d done that to Poe.

“Hold…” Poe’s voice was hoarse and he paused to clear his throat. Finn also felt smug that he’d done _that_ to Poe as well. The pilot looked at him like he had just been given the best gift ever imaginable. “Hold that thought.” 

Poe hurried over to the door with his electronic lockpick, though he kept throwing looks of wonder and lust over his shoulder. Finn stayed where he was for a moment then he grinned as an idea occurred to him and crowded up behind Poe, almost but not quite draping himself over the other man. His grin got a little wider at the low whine his action drew and he surprised himself with his own boldness when he placed a hand on Poe’s hip then slid it around to ghost over his crotch.

“Kriffing hell, Finn,” Poe said, his voice low and breathless. 

The lock on the door beeped and thunked as it unlocked and Poe whirled around and dragged Finn into a ferocious, biting kiss that he did his best to keep up with. Poe pulled away just as abruptly and Finn grinned at the squalls of lust and desire that were washing over the pilot’s face.

“ _You_ …” Poe said with an answering grin and he waved a finger in Finn’s face, “…are going to be the death of me.” He grabbed Finn’s hand and pulled him out of the cell. “Come on. Let’s get out of here and we can finish what you started.”

Finn laughed as they ran along the corridor, hand in hand. It wasn’t _quite_ how he’d intended to make a move but he definitely had no regrets.


End file.
